lingerie_senshi_papillon_rosefandomcom-20200214-history
Parodies to other anime
This page talks about the visual and conceptual parodies to other anime made within the Papillon Rose concept. ONA References to Shoujo Kakumei Utena *The ONA promos use direct stock footage from the movie "Adolescence of Utena" *The second promo traces two scenes from Adolescence of Utena and directly copies parts of the opening sequence. *The "Papillon Rose" catch shortly before the end of the promo is strikingly similar to the "to be continued" image from Revolutionary girl Utena. References to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon *The Papillon senshi's "attack" choreographies in the promos are traced from the sailor senshi's choreographies in the Sailor moon S opening. *Butterfly imagery and animations in the second promotion video are directly traced from "Crisis Make up" final pose and the Sailor Moon S opening sequence. *Papillon Rose's "attack" choreography is traced from the Sailor Moon Stars opening. *Sister Biene's storm attack is traced from the Snow dancers' attack in Sailor moon S: Hearts on Ice. *Shots of Regina Apis in the second promo are directly traced from shots of Princess Snow Kaguya in Sailor Moon S: Hearts on Ice. *Shizuku's introduction in the second promo is traced from the final shots of Ami in "Ami chan's first love". *Anne's introduction in the second promo is directly traced from a scene of Usagi in "Sailor Moon S: Hearts on Ice". *Tsubomi's final clip in the second promo is traced from a shot of Minako in "Ami chan's first love". *The screencap for the sixth night is traced from Episode 170 of Sailor stars *The screencap for the eleventh night is traced from an episode of the first season. *Most of the screencaps for the final night are traced from episode 125 of Sailor Moon S, episode 46 of Sailor Moon classic and the Sailor Moon R: Promise of the Rose movie. References to Neon Genesis Evangelion * A screencap for the final night is traced from a shot of Asuka Langley Soryu in the Evangelion series. * The prototype anime storyline published in the Papillon Rose archive artbook featured an anticlimactic ending focused on Papillon Rose's psychology instead of a final battle, similar to the ending of the first Neon Genesis Evangelion series ending. References to Kare Kano * A shot of Tsubomi sleeping in the second ONA promo is directly traced from the opening of Kare Kano. * The Promo's joking "Attentuon" notice parodies the letters in the beginning of every Kare Kano episode, asking the viewers to be safe while watching TV anime. References to Cutie Honey * The air element fixation device is mentioned in one of the nights References to other media * Pink company, the supposed production company in the second promo directly parodies Red company (now known as Red Entertainment), with the same introduction, only with the inclusion of subliminal R-18 art of random female characters and a censored vulgar words. OVA References to Cutie Honey * The title screen of a clawed hand destroying a rose is a visual pun to the title screen of the first episode of the original Cutie Honey series, where a hand with claws shatters a heart. * Tsubomi runs down Kabuki Butterfly complaining about a rude hag teacher keeping her extra hours at school. The same thing happens to Honey kisaragi in the first episode of the original Cutie Honey series. * When Tsubomi attempts to transform for the first time, she begins to shout "Honey Flash" while her sailor suit disappears to thin air, only to be cut by Rama scolding her for trying that transformation without the air fixation device. Honey Kisaragi shouts this phrase to transform to Cutie Honey and her different forms. * The ending features a pan shot of a minimal window drawing together with a stylized lamb and the characters sitting on the bottom. Similar stylization is shown in the original Cutie Honey series ending. References to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon * Tsubomi's manager mimicked Sailor Moon's pose while saying, "This kind of girl, in the name of the moon, will be punished," when scolding Tsubomi for her behavior. New Season References To Pretty Cure * In episode 1, two girls approach to the Venusian lady and the men in black dressed in costumes similarly to Cure Black and Cure White's costumes in Futari wa Pretty Cure. Characters Tropes and designs The main characters are mocking the typical trope characters of the Magical girl anime formula: * Tsubomi - clutch, crybaby protagonist * Rama - talking sidekick pet * Shizuku - low-self esteem, team-brains, glasses * Anne - beautiful and scatterbrained * Ushio - cool personality * Mio - Big sis, Mentor figure, traitor * Futanari and Mitsuzuki - Yuri subtext, Masculine and feminine sides *Kotsubomi - Lolicon character *Rubi - "Apocalypse Maiden" character *Hikaru / Razy / Kojiro / Hibiki - Deus ex machina male and love interest The character designs are either hybrids or caricatures of already existing characters. Gallery